


iAm Even With You

by PigSlay



Series: i_ You (Sharly oneshot series) [1]
Category: iCarly
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly is disappointed Sam and Freddie kissed without telling her, but now they're even. Drabble (100 word story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	iAm Even With You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own iCarly. As I've said with all the works in this "i_ You" series, I wrote them when I was 14 (6 years ago) so you may not like them, but I still do so I decided to post them.

Carly looked at herself in the mirror on Shelby’s door. This made no sense. Sam and Freddie had kissed. Without telling her.

 

She rang Shelby’s doorbell.

 

“Hi Carly,” Shelby opened the door. “Wha-what’s wrong?”

 

Carly forced her into a hug and cried. “Sam and Freddie kissed! Without telling me!”

 

“Aww…” Shelby played with Carly’s hair. “But they hate each other!”

 

“I know!” Carly nearly yelled.

 

“I hate seeing you like this. Hopefully this will cheer you up.” She put their lips together.

 

Moments later…

 

“Carls!” Sam said at the Groovy Smoothie. “Where were you?”

 

“Shelby’s,” Carly responded. “Now we’re even.”


End file.
